Fire & Air
by 5harky
Summary: Now, you have to wake up, it’s time to begin paving the road to a new Fire nation, under your own command…” ZukoxAang friendship right now, but will develop further later on, T for very slight language so far
1. Fear and Comfort

_Hey guys! So, I've been absolutely obsessed with Avatar lately, so I'm writing my first fanfiction of Avatar! I'm not sure if the chapters will be more like oneshots yet, or an actual story. Either way, I hope you guys like it! _

_Characters - Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph_

_Pairing(s) - ZukoxAang, and undecided others_

_Disclaimer - None of it's mine...believe me, you would know if it was..._

* * *

He was scared. It was hard to admit it, but he was truly scared. Zuko had only been in the group for one night, and he was terrified. Not of the battle that was to come, or of his past or future, but of how he would face the others in the morning. Katara had already threatened him led him to skipping dinner with the others because of his worries. Thus making an uncomfortable, _what's-his-name_, Sokka have to bring his food to him by the request of the Avatar. Zuko knew that he didn't really have to worry about the earthbender girl, _whatever her name was_, not liking him, because she was the first one to accept him. Of course, he had to watch himself around her still because of him injuring her, _ehm_, eyes so to speak. The bison and lemur were fine with the banished prince though, and Appa still enjoyed licking him to death, but it was better than being crushed or glared at. The others at the Western Air Temple, whom Zuko wouldn't even _try_ to think of their names lest he _want_ to hurt himself, didn't trust him much either judging by their glares. Excluding the smallest one, he seemed to stare at Zuko in awe every time he saw the prince.

But none of this helped Zuko's fear. So, as he paced around his assigned room, the sun finally broke through the darkness, lighting up the sky little by little. "Ugh! What am I doing? Sure they don't like me, it's understandable, but I don't need to be stressing so much!" Zuko cried out to himself as he sat on his bed, his hands gripping his hair. He sighed deeply and his hands dropped, his golden eyes staring at the floor in desperation. He jumped as a knock on his door startled him from his thoughts, and new thoughts entered his mind. _'Who could it be?' 'What am I going to do?' 'What if they came to tell me they changed their minds about me?' 'Oh Kami, what do I do?'_

"W-who is it?" Zuko finally managed to choke out, breaking from his terrified thoughts. He waited for a reply, hoping upon hope that it was anyone but the water tribe girl, come to threaten him some more, or to kill him for no reason. But his worries were calmed slightly as the door opened.

"Hey Sparky, you gonna come down for breakfast, or what?" Toph asked with a grin, her arms crossed over her thin chest. Zuko raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but shrugged, shrugging off some of his worries as well. "Yeah, I guess I will. I am quite hungry after all," Zuko said, glancing at the tray full of food in the corner from last night. He had been so worried, he couldn't eat. Toph's smirk fell slightly when she 'saw' the tray, still full of food as Zuko walked over to it and took it with him out the door. He followed the blind girl down the hall and quickly found the place to put his tray before going towards the fire with the circle of friends around it. He took in a deep breath quickly before striding towards the group.

Toph had already taken her spot once more, and she quickly sensed his discomfort, patting the ground next to her as a sign for him to sit there. He was glad that she had made that decision for him, but that wasn't the last of his worries. It was only the tip of the iceberg.

"So, Zuko," Katara started with suspicion laced in her voice, "Why didn't you join us for dinner last night?" She handed him a bowl of what seemed to be porridge and gave him a quick once over. Zuko should have known this was coming, he really should have, but he was taken aback by her tone and her quick to judge attitude, but he quickly regained himself. "Well, I would have loved too, but I was feeling a little sick. Most likely from the altitude here…" Zuko offered as he looked down into his bowl, stirring it slowly. He felt uncomfortable here, and very unwelcome. It was something Zuko was used to, but he usually tried to avoid the feeling.

The Avatar just grinned happily and agreed with the prince; something Zuko was shocked by. "That happens sometimes, even I've had that! It's alright Zuko, but we just wished you had been there! Are you alright now?" he asked in a concerned way. Zuko nodded quickly, mumbling a quick 'Yes, thank you' to the younger male. They continued eating in silence after that, except that the smallest boy of the group sitting on the other side of Zuko, kept glancing up at him nervously, and he had no idea why.

After breakfast, Aang practically pounced on Zuko, wanting to know when he could start firebending. Zuko started to answer that he would have to teach him the movements and techniques before he actually started, but Katara beat him to it. "Not yet Aang, I don't want you to be anywhere near fire yet excluding the camp fire." He looked disappointed and depressed after that, and for some reason, that hurt Zuko to see him that way, so he got an idea. "Avat- I mean, Aang, why don't I start teaching you the movements and things right now? It doesn't involve fire yet, because you have to learn the basic things first, alright?" he asked the younger male, hoping that it would cheer him up.

Zuko was answered by a squealing mass hugging him tightly around the middle. He chuckled softly to himself, patting the boy softly on the head before prying him off. What shocked the prince the most was that when Aang hugged him he didn't freak out much at such contact as he usually would. He began to question himself, but just shrugged it off as an expected reaction from Aang. The boy in thought was practically bouncing with joy, but out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw Katara scowl and walk away, arms crossed and steam practically radiating from her person, obviously furious and feeling defeated.

Zuko found a perfect place not to far from the main camp site to teach Aang. It was quiet and comfortable, yet close enough and big enough to where they could have room, and also a _'comfortable distance'_ for Katara. Zuko shook his head slightly, shaking the thoughts away, before starting to explain things the young Avatar.

"So…" Zuko started, feeling kind of nervous and lost about teaching the Avatar firebending, and also where to begin. Zuko decided that it would be best to explain some things first. "Well, first off, you must learn about firebending, and what its uses are. First off, what do you know about firebending? Just tell me everything you have observed or learned from your travels." Zuko smiled inwardly about how he began, feeling that he started it off at the right place and it would work well for them like this.

"Well," Aang started, pondering as he spoke, "To me, firebending always seemed…angry, and had to be forceful and strong. The firebenders that have attacked us before always pounded their feet a lot, and were fueled by a strong hatred…" The Avatar frowned when he thought of this, and looked up at Zuko, seeing the prince in a very sadden position. His head was lowered, and his arms hung down by his sides weakly. The Avatar spoke the truth, and Zuko knew that was a problem. He knew deep down that hatred and rage was not how firebending was meant to be controlled. He knew that first hand.

"You're right Aang, that is how they act when firebending, but it's not the true way, the right way. That was always how I attacked, forceful and angry, but Uncle always told me to use passion and grace when I bended. But, unfortunately, I didn't listen to him," Zuko stopped, looking up at Aang once again. "I'll teach you the right way, the way that even the Fire Lord doesn't know. But that means that I'll be learning alongside you, because I myself don't know the proper way yet…" Zuko's head dropped slightly again, sighing as it did.

Aang walked up to the prince and gave him a small hug, showing him that it was alright. "Zuko, I'd be honored to be taught the true way of firebending by you, and also have you learning by my side," he said with a grin. Zuko looked down at the other, a small smile of his own making his lips twitch slightly. Aang caught the smile from the prince and hopped from one foot to the other. "So, sifu hotman, what can you teach me today?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow at the name that Aang called him, and couldn't help but let out a loud laugh before shaking his head and began to teach the Avatar his final element.

--

* * *

_Ha! First one done! Tell me if you liked it, or not, what I could improve on, anything really! I'm trying to keep them in character, so tell me how I'm doing! Thanks guys!_


	2. Teachings and going too far

_Hiya guys! Updates will be every day or every other day for the most part, yay! : D Hope you like it!_

_Characters - Zuko, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Katara_

_Pairing(s) - ZukoxAang, it's getting more developed here! : D  
_

_Disclaimer - Not mine, I know, it sucks..._

* * *

--

"No Aang, a bit more freely, it doesn't need to be such a tense movement!" Zuko offered as he watched the younger male go through the basic steps. He watched him, suggesting things, criticizing, and offering advice. But when Aang had a major problem, like how to position his arms, Zuko had to do more than just sit back and watch, lest he want the Avatar to hurt himself when they actually started using fire. "Aang, wait, you're not doing it quite right," Zuko said as he walked up to the younger male. He positioned himself in the right form, showing him, but he still wasn't getting it correctly.

"You see, if you do it like how you're doing it," he started as he lined his body up with Aang's smaller one and taking hold of his wrists lightly, not yet moving them, "You'll burn yourself as well, because your leg will be right in the way. But here," Zuko moved Aang's arm up, not level with his chest, but slightly above, "You'll get it just right, not harming yourself and getting a good shot." Zuko offered him a small smile as Aang looked up at him, nodding in understanding. Zuko stepped back and Aang tried again, getting the move perfectly that time.

"Good Aang! See, I was taught to level my arm with my chest, but I learned that fire sometimes sways from your exact mark you aimed at, so I always make sure to go slightly above my target, to make sure that I hit the mark." Aang nodded again, showing that he understood, and he took a seat next to his teacher on the railing.

"You're a really good teacher Zuko! That makes perfect sense when you think about it. It's kind of like an arrow. It usually doesn't go in a straight line, so you have to aim above it to make sure it hits the right place," Aang said with a smile of understanding.

"Exactly, you're a fast learner. And thank you Aang, but I think there are many more talented firebenders that would be much better teachers to you than me, if the circumstances were different with the Fire Nation." Zuko sighed softly at the thought of the war, but he still gave Aang a small smile, showing his thanks. It really was nice to be friends with Aang, even though he wasn't even sure if they _were_ friends. Sokka and Katara still didn't trust him, but Aang, Toph, Appa, and Momo sure seemed to like him. Aang always hugged him, smiled at him; let him show him how to do certain things, even if it meant they would have contact. What surprised Zuko the most, was that they seemed to do that often; hug or touch, but even with that, Zuko found he didn't mind. For most of his life, Zuko didn't let anyone touch him after his mother left, he would even shy away from his Uncle sometimes. But Aang, he just made Zuko want his attention and affection.

"Well, I think that's enough for now, Aang. We've been at this for a week now, so I think it's almost time for some fire exercises. Don't you think?" Zuko asked him with a small smirk on his lips. Aang's eyes grew wide at that, and he nodded furiously. "Yeah! You really meant it Zuko? I'll be learning to use fire soon! Oh, this is awesome!" Aang cried out, now up from his spot and hopping and dancing around in joy. Zuko let out a chuckle, the sight of Aang's happiness making him feel better each time he saw it.

-

Zuko stood after awhile of talking, making his way down the halls of the air temple with the excited airbender closely behind him, giggling softly with delight. They made it back to the main camp, joining the others once again. Aang calmed himself and greeted his friends, who in turn, said hello and gave him his lunch. Zuko was right behind him, greeting the others as well, but he was only met with a hello from Toph and a hot bowl in his once cool hands. Zuko winced at the sudden heat on his hands, and was met by a smirk from Katara.

"Oh, I'm sorry flame-boy, was it too hot for you?" she asked snidely as Zuko almost dropped the dish. He simply lowered his head, and tried to ignore her rude comments, not wanting to get into a fight with the girl. He warmed his own hand to make the bowl's heat bearable, and he started to eat silently.

"Katara, please stop being rude to Zuko, he's our friend," Aang said sternly, receiving a small smile from Zuko himself and a shocked look from the girl herself. "Aang, how can you say that? Zuko may be your teacher, but he's still not our friend! Have you forgotten what he's done to you, to us? You've got to be out of your mind to even think of calling him your friend!" she practically screamed at the airbender.

Aang was about to retaliate, but before he could, Zuko set his bowl down, and stood. With a soft, 'Thank you for the meal,' he walked off into the deeper parts of the temple.

Aang stood up quickly, glaring at his supposed 'crush' and he walked towards her. "You are unbelievable Katara! How could you say that about him, especially right in front of him! Zuko has changed, and for the better I might add! What you said is unforgivable. How dare you…" Aang's hands were balled up into fists, and he clenched his eyes shut before turning on his heel and darting after the direction Zuko went.

It was silent for a moment at the camp fire, before Toph spoke up. "Wow, Katara that was just...that was just downright mean…" she said before she stood and left to a different part of the temple to find Teo and the others. Katara was in shock, and she looked at Sokka for help, but wasn't offered anything but more shock. "Sis, that was seriously uncalled for…" he said, shaking his head before heading off as well, leaving Katara alone to think about how truly wrong that was.

Everything was changing between them since Zuko came, but Katara wasn't sure if it was for the better.

--

* * *

_So, there you go! Chapter two! Tell me what you thought! : D _

_Cookies to reviewers, and if I get enough I may add in something extra special at the end of the next chapter! _


	3. Not so sweet

_Hiya again guys! I just can't stop updating this! I don't want to give up on it is why, because I've done that before...anyways! I've made this one slightly longer than the second one at least, so I hope you like it! : D_

_Characters - Zuko, Aang, Toph, Teo, Haru, The Duke_

_Pairing(s) - ZukoxAang, and undecided others_

_Disclaimer - This always makes me sad...I own nothing but the thoughts from my silly little head! _

* * *

--

_Where was he_? Aang had run after the prince, but he seemed to have disappeared before the young Avatar could catch him again. Aang stopped in the middle of the hall he was in and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck slightly, trying to decide which way he should go. He looked down each of the four halls, thinking of what lay beyond each corridor.

To his right, there was the entrance to the all-day echo chambers, and that didn't seem like a Zuko place to go to Aang. In front of him there was an entrance to the tunnels, and once again, it didn't seem '_Zuko-ish_'. Behind him was the door to the hall of mirrors which he just managed to escape from, so Aang wasn't too thrilled to go back the way he came. On his left though, there were the gardens which were slightly overgrown from the lack of human care, but it was still a great place to go.

Aang decided that he would try the gardens, believing that Zuko would want to be somewhere calm and quiet after that. Aang darted off to his left and only slowed when he went through the garden gate. It really was beautiful in the gardens, and there was also a maze leading to the fountains in the middle. Aang decided that he would try to find Zuko inside the maze, and he prepared himself for the most likely long and confusing path to the middle.

-

Toph was in the all-day echo chamber, arms crossed and a small frown on her face. Teo, Haru, and The Duke were playing and hadn't even noticed her presence yet. She cleared her throat, and they stopped momentarily. "Oh hey Toph, what's up?" Teo asked the young earthbender with a grin, but it quickly fell away when he saw that her frown didn't move from her lips.

"Well, the _Sugar Queen_ is apparently not as sweet as she _seems_ to be," Toph said as she walked over to the others, making them look at each other in confusion and anxiety. "What do you mean?" Haru asked her softly.

"Katara decided to insult Sparkles at lunch when he almost dropped the hot bowl she shoved at him, and Twinkle toes stood up for him when Sparkles just ate in silence. Aang called him their friend, and Sweetness didn't like that, so she blew up at him, telling Twinkle toes that he had to be out of his mind to call Zuko their friend," Toph said, drawing the others in with shocked looks on their faces.

"So Sparky ran off, and Aang called Katara unbelievable and ran off after him. She really was quite mean to him, and I told her so. She's taken it _too far_ in my opinion…" she said with a scowl. The three boys around her were in shock for a moment, and they shook their heads.

"How could she say something like that, especially with him right in front of her!" The Duke said with a pout. He really liked the firebender, for unknown reasons to the others, but it was a good thing for him. Teo and Haru were speechless, and they all just stood in silence, letting the situation sink in.

The all-day echo chamber was eerily quiet.

-

Zuko was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the gardens. It was quiet and away from the others, which was exactly what the prince wanted at the moment. It had been so relieving to be called a friend by Aang, but Katara had ripped that away from him seconds after he felt the amazing feeling. He felt like she had ripped him in two, tearing his hope to be accepted as well. The firebender sighed, his head resting on his knees. He hugged his legs to his chest tighter, looking down into the rippling water from the fountain. It had surprised him to see that the garden wasn't over-run completely and that the fountain still had plenty of water in it.

He started to drift off into a daydream, remembering his past; the good times and the bad. He remembered his mother, whom he loved and missed deeply. He thought of his Uncle, whom he felt he had betrayed, even after he was always there for him, and was more of a father to him than Ozai ever was or ever could be. It hurt Zuko deeply to think that his Uncle hated him and wouldn't be able to forgive what he had done to him.

And also, Zuko remembered the day he was banished; the day everything changed for him. The Agni Kai, the _mind-blowing_ pain, the scar, and the shame he felt. It made him pull his legs closer to his chest, and he craved the comfort that he desperately needed and deserved. But Zuko felt as if that would never be available to him; a banished prince, a traitor. It tore him up inside.

Zuko suddenly heard someone running in his direction and calling his name, pulling him from his thoughts. His head shot up, looking in the direction the voice was coming from, trying to place the voice to a face. Aang. His eyes widened slightly and turned away again, not knowing whether he wanted the comfort he needed from the young Avatar or if he wanted to just be alone.

"Zuko, there you are!" he said, relief showing in his voice, "Look, I'm sorry about Katara. She's out of her mind. You shouldn't mind what she said, you are our friend, and you're a great person." Aang leaned in front of Zuko, trying to look into his eyes. Gold and silver met for an instant, giving the prince chills up his spine. They never had a chance before to look at each other directly, with Zuko chasing him up until a few months ago. It was…nice.

"Thank you Aang, but it's alright. I know that Katara doesn't like me…I just had to get out of there, I knew it wasn't a good time for me to be intruding, so I left. I also wasn't feeling too well anyways," Zuko said, obviously making something up to make Aang be happy again. A frown didn't suit his features well, and it made Zuko always feel as if it was his fault for making the other frown.

"Zuko," Aang said sternly, "We both know that's not true. I'm sorry for what Katara said, but I told her off in a way, so I think she gets the point…" he said with a very faint smile towards the prince. Zuko looked up at the other, shocked at what he said.

"You told her off, over what she said about me? Why would you do that Aang?" He asked incredulously, his grip on his legs loosening ever so slightly. Aang just smiled and chuckled softly before answering, " I did it because what she said was wrong, in more ways than one. It was horrible of her to say that, and 

because you are a very good person, and someone who isn't your friend is out of their mind!" Aang grinned at the other, getting a small blush from the prince.

"Th-thank you Aang, but I'm not quite sure about that…" Zuko said softly, his blush still tinting his pale cheeks, not used to complements from anyone, especially the Avatar. Aang just shook his head, scooting himself closer to the other, and pulling him into a kind of a sideways hug.

Zuko was slowly starting to feel better again, and having Aang there by his side was definitely helping.

--

* * *

_I liked this chapter, many different scene changes and I'm doing better each time I think! : D_

_Reviews make me update even faster, which would mean, like five chapters in one day! : O_

_Okay, over doing it there maybe, but you get the point!_


	4. Could we have been friends?

_Hallo again! Hoorah for quick updates! I hope you guys like this one, because I do! : D_

_I'm gonna stop being stupid now... ._

_Characters - Zuko, Aang, Toph, Katara, Sokka_

_Pairing(s) - For now, just ZukoxAang_

_Disclaimer - blah blah blah, not mine, blah blah_

* * *

--

It was quiet. Everyone was circled around the slowly dying camp fire, eating silently; afraid that if they spoke, everything would come crashing down around them. The air was tense from everyone's anxiety and fear. No one tried to break the circle either, no matter how much they wanted to, or else that ruin everything as well. It was a death-match; whoever spoke felt as if they would be shot down.

Katara wouldn't stop glaring at Zuko, who in turn just glanced back at her with a calm expression as he ate. Aang almost spoke up once, but Katara practically hissed at him, making him back down once more. It stayed that way for a few minutes more before Katara started up again.

"I don't trust you one bit," she spat out, earning another bored look from the prince. "I am fully aware of that Kat-"he was cut off, "Don't you 'I am fully aware of that' me! I know you're just trying to fool everyone into thinking that you've changed! But I'm not stupid; I can see what you're really doing!" Katara smirked, looking as if she had won, but Zuko looked at her quizzically.

"And what would I be doing Katara? I have no idea what you're talking about," he stated calmly, setting his bowl down and resting his chin in his hand. That made her grumble and get even angrier, but before she could retaliate, Toph spoke up, unaware of the glare shot at her by the waterbender.

"Hey, can someone get the fire alive again? I'm kinda cold over here," she said offhandedly. Aang and Sokka quickly got up, saying that they would get some more firewood, but were quickly stopped short as Zuko put his hand over the fire, he himself now standing as well, and brought it upwards, making the fire grow bigger. Toph smiled, and Zuko gave her a grin back as she settled closer to the warmth.

"Thanks Sparky, I knew you were good for something other than teaching Twinkle toes!" she gave a small laugh with that comment and Zuko shook his head slightly. Aang and Sokka looked at each other before saying more.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go find some more food for tomorrow," Sokka said, trying to nonchalantly walk swiftly away. "Yeah, good idea Sokka, I think I'll get more firewood anyways, just in case. Zuko, come with me!" Aang said, grabbing his teacher's arm and dragging him away, leaving the others to come up with an excuse to leave a very angry Katara and the circle.

-

"Look, Zuko, I'm sorry-"Aang started, but got cut off by his companion, "Aang, you don't have to apologize for her actions every time something like this happens. I know you're sorry, but she isn't, and I'm dealing with that, and hoping that someday she'll be sorry on her own." Zuko gave the younger male a small smile, looking out into the blue sky above them. They were sitting out on one of the numerous balconies, and Zuko was sitting on the ledge, swinging his legs ever so slightly.

There was a soft breeze, ruffling Zuko's hair softly as he sighed, thinking about what was to come for them. His father was very powerful, and he knew that Zuko was helping the Avatar, so he was probably furious with himself, to have had a son like him. Zuko tried to push these thoughts from his mind, knowing that they would only make him depressed. Instead, he glanced at Aang who was leaning onto the ledge next to him.

"Zuko?" Aang said softly, almost so Zuko didn't hear.

"Yeah Aang?"

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if this war never started? Or maybe if it didn't follow through and it ended before it even began?" the younger male asked with a curious glance at Zuko.

Zuko thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I guess I do, why?" Aang tilted his head, still looking up at the slowly darkening sky. "Do you think we could have been friends then too?" Aang asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Zuko had heard this question before, when he was the Blue Spirit, and he had saved Aang from Zhao. The prince hadn't even answered the boy then, just attacked, but he knew deep down that they could have been, even though he denied it at the time.

"Well, you were born about one hundred years before me Aang, which I still don't know how you've lived one hundred and twelve years and are still a kid, so I'm not sure…" Zuko said with a curious expression. Aang then remembered that Zuko didn't know about him being in the iceberg, so he chuckled before beginning to explain.

"Well, first of all, I'm almost one hundred and thirteen mister, and don't you forget it! Second, I'm still twelve in appearance because when I found out I was the Avatar, I overheard the monks talking about what I would have to go through in training and such. I got scared and I ran away with Appa. But we got stuck in a storm and I went into the Avatar state, freezing us in an iceberg for one hundred years before Sokka and Katara found me!" Aang said, now out of breath.

"So, you ran away and froze yourself in an iceberg? Wow, that's some story, Aang. But if the war didn't start, than would you still have run away?" Zuko asked, turning himself to face the other. Aang thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I remember being really scared, and the war hadn't even started until after I left, so either way, unless Katara and Sokka didn't find me, I would still have woken up now I guess…"

Zuko nodded in understanding, trying to think what would happen if the war hadn't started. His Uncle! "Well, I think if the war hadn't started, my Uncle would have taken the throne when he was supposed to. I think my Uncle actually turned it down because he didn't want to deal with the war, or my father. If that happened, I wouldn't really have been considered a prince, just in the royal family," Zuko said, thinking things through. That would make sense, and even then, his Uncle didn't have any children, so Zuko would still have to be the next in line for the throne. Like he was supposed to be now.

"Well, that would have made it even easier to know you! I guess we could have been friends without the war! I used to have a friend in the fire nation before the war anyways! Kuzon was his name, and we had so much fun together! I miss him, like my other friends from back then, but I have you guys now!" Aang said with a grin, but Zuko could tell it was slightly forced because of his deep sadness for his lost friends.

"I'm sorry about your past friends Aang, but I'm sure they thought of you every day you weren't there, wishing you the best. And I bet they still wish you the best, and are watching over you, where ever they are," Zuko said with a small smile, placing a hand on the other's shoulder in comfort. Things like conversations and contact were getting easier and easier for Zuko, which made him happy; something he hadn't been in a long time.

Aang smiled up at Zuko, and he pulled him into a soft hug, making sure not to push Zuko over the edge of the tower. "Thanks Zuko, you really are a nice guy," Aang said softly before pulling away from the firebender. They both noticed the sun low in the sky, and decided to head back to the campsite. Sokka, Katara, and Toph were all sitting around the fire, which was once again small and dying.

Sokka looked up at the two with a shocked expression, "Guys, where's the firewood?" Aang and Zuko looked at each other for a moment and laughed, choking out an 'Oops' and a 'Sorry about that Sokka'.

Katara, having calmed down, just rolled her eyes, and Toph groaned, falling backwards. "Sparky, you just lost some of those awesome points from earlier."

The others laughed, and even Katara seemed to have mellowed out with Zuko around.

--

* * *

_Woo! Another one down! I don't really know how many more to go yet, because I still haven't gotten to even the Firebending Masters episode! I'm stalling! D: Oh well! Hope you liked it! : D_


	5. Jumping to Conclusions

_Hi everyone! First of all, thanks to those who reviewed! Cookies to you all! : D _

_Secondly, I'm sorry for the wait, but I was trying to decide how I was going to do the plot_

_Third, to answer some questions those of you had, kinda, I know that my facts seemed a little off, but I don't think that Zuko himself knew about Iroh's son. I could be mistaken, but that's what I think. _

_Anyways! Thanks to you all, this is now up and running once more! Hoorah! _

_  
Characters - Zuko, Aang, Toph, Katara, Sokka, The Duke, Haru, Teo_

_Pairing - ZukoxAang_

_Disclaimer - Oh how I wish the ending of Sozin's Comet was different! But, I'm not the owner, so I can only write this fan fiction! D :_

* * *

--

It was quiet during the moments before the sun rose from behind the wall of rock, letting light cover the western air temple. Zuko was watching the sunrise in silence, taking it in and letting himself feel the energy of the sun and the newly acquired day. The banished prince had woken hours before this moment; thoughts waking him and leading him to pace the room in which he had been assigned. He was having an inner conflict; well a new inner conflict.

Was the Avatar ready to firebend?

But most importantly; was Zuko ready to teach him the most difficult and destructive element? He didn't know, and that was why he had woken early, to see if he could prove to himself that he was ready. He had waited until the sun rose to actually firebend, so that he could try and draw his energy from the sun, like he had heard that the sun warriors did so many centuries ago.

Zuko took a few deep breaths, and he got into his stance, focusing his mind to his task. He needed to retrain himself before he could train Aang, and he knew it. Zuko had always used rage and force for his bending, and he didn't want that any longer. It made him feel like he was still out of control and destructive like all the other benders serving the Fire Lord.

But he would no longer feel that way. He started slowly, remembering his basics, just as Uncle Iroh had told him to do so many times. His fire was very small at first, and slightly weak, but it was only because of his anxiety. Zuko had never bended using another source than anger before, so he didn't want to go too fast, or to let it control him because of his hesitant actions.

He stopped momentarily, breathing deeply and finding his balance once more. He moved through the katas that he learned a bit faster, not using fire, but drawing in energy every time he knew he would later use fire.

Step. Breathe. Stance. Step. Breathe. Stance.

That was the rhythm that he found worked well for him.

Another thing that Zuko changed in his bending was his root. Every firebender was taught to stand their ground with their feet, stomping would help keep their balance sometimes too, but Zuko knew better. He remembered what his Uncle said once in awhile.

'_Prince Zuko, your balance is good, if you want to follow your teachings, but a wise firebender knows that what you have been taught is wrong. Your root is not your feet or legs, but your core, which is below your heart. Center your balance there, and you can firebend anywhere, on any surface. Even the Fire Lord can't do that!'_

Zuko thought about this and he centered himself in his core, going through the katas that way. He found that moving his center was difficult, and would require practice, but it felt different to him. It felt right.

-

Zuko had been trying out his new techniques for about an hour before Aang awoke and ran to Zuko's room to wake him for training, only to find it empty. Aang froze in place, fear overcoming him. Did Zuko leave? Where was he? Did he turn his back on them again? Aang didn't notice Katara walking up behind him, and before she could ask him what was wrong, he ran off in the direction of the main camp. She turned and looked inside the prince's room, growling in fury as she saw it missing it's inhabitant.

Aang was worried sick about what Zuko could have done while they slept. Did he go back to his father or sister to tell them where they were hiding? No, he wouldn't do that! He couldn't. Aang bit back the tears threatening to form in his eyes as he ran. He skid around the corner, so close to the entrance he almost didn't want to see what could be waiting for him, but he kept on. As Aang turned the last corner, he was almost singed by a fire blast, but he ducked just in time, sliding on his knees slightly. He heard a gasp, and he felt the heat disappear.

"Aang! What are you doing? I could have really hurt you like that!" Zuko yelled at the other, his hands shaking softly as he realized he almost hurt his friend. Aang stood quickly and rushed toward him, making Zuko fall over backwards as Aang tackled him into a tight hug.

"I thought you left us…I thought you left me, Zuko…" Aang's words were slightly muffled by Zuko's chest, which his face was buried in. Zuko's eyes were wide at first, but when he realized what Aang was saying, he wrapped his own arms around the younger male's body.

"I'm sorry Aang, I didn't mean to frighten you, I just couldn't sleep, and I wanted to see the sunrise," Zuko said softly with a small chuckle as he explained quite truthfully. Aang let go of the prince and stood up too quickly, falling backwards back into a sitting position. Zuko chuckled and stood as well, holding a hand out for the other.

This was where Katara ran in. Her view of the scene was blurred and distorted by anger. She only saw Aang's shoulder of his robe slightly singed, with the airbender on the ground, Zuko towering over him, looking like he was going to strike. She quickly lashed out at the firebender, throwing him far away from Aang with the water whip. She hit him so hard, it ripped though his shirt and he hit the wall harshly, letting a cry of pain escape the prince's lips.

Katara ran at him, hitting him over and over, making him slam against the wall. Aang quickly ran to her, grabbing her arm, and trying to get her to stop and hear what had happened. She threw one last blow at Zuko, knocking his head against the stone wall, and making him cry out and fall over in pain.

"Katara! Stop it! He didn't do anything wrong!" Aang shouted as he ran in front of her to stop her blows. She stopped quickly and glared at the prince over Aang's shoulder. "He tried to attack you again Aang! I saw it! He almost hit you with firebending!" She growled out.

"No he didn't! He got my shoulder because I ran in the way of his fire blast when I turned the corner! He was just practicing! I was scared he left, so I ran over to him. I stood up too fast and fell over, and he was just trying to help me up!" Aang screamed at her to make sure she heard him. He left her standing in place, frozen in shock that she had jumped to that conclusion automatically. She glanced at Zuko, seeing that she hurt him very badly.

Katara felt absolutely horrible.

-

By now, the others had woken up and run out to see what the noise was about. Sokka was standing behind Katara, touching her shoulder lightly as she shook in fear that she killed the prince. Toph and The Duke were next to them, silently waiting to hear the result. Toph could feel Zuko's pulse through the floor, and she could tell the situation was bad. Haru and Teo were in the background, sharing their thoughts of what had happened.

Aang was crouched over the wounded prince, and tried to check his pulse. He wasn't in good shape. Katara had smacked him against the wall a total of seven times, the final time making his head snap back against the stone. He also probably had swallowed quite a bit of water, and Aang tried to see if he was breathing at all. The Avatar looked up at the group.

"He's not breathing."

--

* * *

_Oh yes I did! I wrote a cliffhanger!_

_-Dun dun duuun!-_

_: O What shall we do? _

_I have an idea! Review, and wait for the next episode of..._

_fiRe&aiR! : D_

_...Yeah I know, I'll go work on the next chapter..._


	6. Not my time

_Yay new chapter! : D_

_So, I didn't want you guys to suffer from the cliffhanger, so I got the next one done! Hoorah!_

_Characters - I'm lazy so, all at Western Air Temple_

_Pairing - ZukoxAang_

_Disclaimer - Nothing is mine, save for the story..._

* * *

--

The pain was gone. It shocked him into awareness that the searing pain in his lungs and body was suddenly nonexistent. He looked around, trying to see where he was, but all he could see was white; a blinding white, like sunlight on snow. He tried to stand, only coming to find that he was floating; which needless to say, scared the shit out of him. He tried to calm himself, breathing deeply and trying to remember what had happened.

Katara. She had attacked him because she thought he was going to hurt Aang. It was because of her misunderstanding that he was here, where ever 'here' was.

He could taste the salty taste of water in his mouth, and he could feel the small throb of what usually would have been pain in his head. He was achy all over, the ache replacing the pain. He felt stiff, and also he felt that if he moved too much, his body would break and crumble.

He wanted to shout out for someone, anyone, but he couldn't. His voice was gone, restricted by what should have been the water in his lungs. He was scared. He didn't want to die, he knew he couldn't die. Not because of denial, but because he hadn't taught Aang how to firebend yet. He wouldn't be there for him in the final battle, and he knew it was supposed to be that he was. But now, he could feel all of it crumbling underneath him.

He crouched down, wrapping his arms around his knees and buried his face into his limbs, trying to fight back the urge to cry.

"_Zuko, it's alright," _He looked around quickly, trying to see who had spoken to him. His eyes became wide, and he stood quickly to take a step back in fright. Before him was his Great-grandfather, his mother's grandfather, Avatar Roku. Zuko had only recently found out that he was related to the past Avatar, so the realization came rushing back to him.

"_You are going to be all right, my boy. Aang is trying to revive you at this moment, in fact," _Roku said with a small chuckle. Zuko felt the air rush into his body suddenly, that he knew that wasn't from him. It was true; Aang was trying to keep him alive. He looked up at his grandfather with a grin of realization.

"_You are just like your mother; I can see it in your eyes. She would be so proud of you if she knew what you are doing…" _Roku stated with a smile, and Zuko took a step forward, trying to ask if he knew where she was. He missed his mother so very much. But Roku shook his head softly to answer the prince's unasked question. Zuko let his head lower slightly in disappointment.

"_I'm sorry; I cannot help you find her. But Zuko, your new family needs you now more than ever. You are to teach Aang firebending, you are ready. Aang also needs you, more than anyone else, my boy. I can feel it in his heart. Now, you have to wake up, it's time to begin paving the road to a new Fire nation, under your own command…"_

-

Aang had started to panic when Zuko didn't wake up when he bended most of the water out of Zuko's lungs. He didn't know what else to do, except for one thing. He had to assist Zuko in breathing, CPR. He froze momentarily, nervous of what he was about to do, but he pushed that aside, needing to help Zuko.

Aang had done a total of four rounds of breathing for him before Zuko started to cough and roll over to spit out the water. Aang gasped, helping the injured prince. Zuko took in a few deep breaths, trying to clear his lungs of the water so he could stop shaking and breathe properly again. He leaned back, resting against the wall once more, wincing in pain slightly as his head touched the stone.

"Zuko, are you alright?" Aang asked him quietly, receiving Zuko's golden gaze as an answer. The prince remembered the talk he had with Roku, and he made sure that he would never forget it, clinging to it so it wouldn't slip away with his consciousness in tact once again.

"Sokka, help me get Zuko back to his room," Aang said as he place one of the prince's arms over his shoulders. Aang was quite short compared to the older male, but with Sokka helping him, it made it easier. Sokka took Zuko's other side, helping Aang carry him as Zuko winced slightly as his injured body was moved about. They disappeared out of sight and the others looked at Katara.

"Katara, I think you're going to have to explain what happened to us…" Haru said softly, trying not to upset her any more than she already was. She looked up at the others and wiped away the tears in her eyes, starting to explain what had happened.

-

Sokka and Aang had managed to get Zuko into his bed, the prince having a very weak grasp on his consciousness. The other two males stood out in the hallway, conversing quietly as Zuko got some rest.

"What happened out there Aang? Did Zuko really attack you?" Sokka asked. He was very concerned about what happened, and he needed to know the truth. Aang sighed softly and tried to explain.

"I saw that Zuko wasn't in his room, so I ran into the courtyard, barely missing a fire blast from Zuko, who was only training. He yelled at me for running out so quickly because he could have hurt me. He was really upset that he could have harmed me, so I ran over and hugged him, telling him that I was just 

afraid he left us for his father or sister again. When I stood up, I fell over, losing my balance, and Zuko was offering me a hand to help me up. Katara must have seen this, along with my robe being slightly burnt and thought he was attacking me, so she started to hit him with the water whip," Aang stopped briefly to try and control his breathing, and Sokka rubbed his back soothingly, trying to get him to continue.

"I couldn't get up right away, because some of the water from her whip came back and hit me, making me fall over again, so I couldn't stop her from harming him completely, but I managed to stop her before you guys came out," Aang had to stop himself from glancing back every ten seconds into Zuko's room to make sure he was breathing.

Sokka nodded, taking in the story, and he sighed, leading Aang back into Zuko's room before he himself went to find Katara.

-

"So, I thought he was attacking Aang, which was why I hit him. I-I didn't mean to hurt him that badly, I was just so angry that he would turn his back on us!" Katara said through her small sobs and hiccups. She was really upset, and she couldn't believe that she had done such a thing to a friend, who had done nothing wrong. Haru was rubbing her back softly, and Teo gave her a sympathetic look.

Toph had her arms crossed, standing off to the side with The Duke still, who was worriedly glancing down the corridor where Zuko and Aang went, and at Katara, who was almost shaking in fear of what she'd done. Everyone looked up when Sokka entered the room, Katara quickly asking if Zuko was alright.

"Yeah, I think he'll be fine after he gets the injuries checked and he gets some rest. Katara, I know that you thought you were protecting Aang, but you can't just attack people when you don't know what's going on. You should know that," Sokka said softly, approaching his younger sister. He hugged her softly, trying to make her feel better at least slightly, but she just continued to hiccup and sniff.

The others at the camp glanced around, save for Toph, and left to go about their business, as to not disturb the siblings. Toph just walked closer to the two, her arms still crossed and her stance grounded as she faced Katara. The other girl looked over at the earthbender and gasped softly at the cold look.

"Look Katara, Twinkle toes doesn't need your constant supervision anyways. I know you seem to think that Zuko is still a bad person, but you have to accept the fact that he's different now, and that he and Aang are friends," Toph said sternly to make sure she would understand. "It's just the way things are. Sure it's a little weird to have Zuko around, but he's our friend now, got it?"

Katara nodded fiercely, adding a small yes when she realized that Toph couldn't see her nodding. She didn't want the younger girl to hit her at all, which Katara had a strong feeling that she would, so she decided it was best to agree. But Toph was right, and Katara knew it; she would just have to accept that Zuko _had_ changed, and that he was here to stay.

"I understand Toph…"

-

Zuko opened his eyes slowly, his own meeting silver eyes very shortly after he opened them. He groaned softly from the pain, and his body being so stiff and achy. He tried to sit up, but Aang held him down, uttering a small 'don't move'. Zuko did as instructed and lay back down, wincing as his head touched the pillow.

"How are you feeling?" Aang asked him softly, worried that he wasn't going to be alright. Zuko turned his head to look at the younger male, and he grinned. "I'm just fine Aang, never been better!" Aang gave him an unimpressed look and his grin fell.

"Yeah I know. I'm kind of sore, and my head hurts really badly, but overall that's about it…" Zuko said with a sigh. Aang busied his hands by playing with a thread from the sheet that rested on top of Zuko. "I'm sorry that she did that, I don't know what-"

"Aang," Zuko interrupted, "I've told you before, you don't have to be sorry for me for her. Hopefully she will be sorry her self one day. I'm kind of hoping that day will come soon now…" Zuko said with a small wince when he tried to get more comfortable.

Aang couldn't hold back his chuckle at Zuko's statement and seeing his face when he said it. Zuko offered the boy a small smile in return as well before sitting up quickly and pulling him into a tight hug. Aang could hear Zuko's heartbeat, and it made him feel good.

"You saved me, didn't you Aang? You revived me…" Zuko asked softly, getting a shy nod from the other. Aang wrapped his own arms around the prince as well, returning his desperate embrace. "I was so scared, I didn't want to die. Not because of fear of death, but because I haven't finished my duty to teach you firebending. And also, I didn't want to lose my friendship with you…"

Aang gasped softly and looked up at Zuko, a smile coming to his face, and the airbender pulled him closer, hugging him tight.

That was the first hug Zuko had given in over four years, and it made him feel wonderful, especially that he had shared it with Aang. His head still throbbed, and his body was sore beyond belief, but he didn't care. He was too absorbed in the boy clinging to him in joy. And he realized something. The world wasn't the only one who needed Aang.

He did as well.

--

* * *

_Hoorah! I beat my other story in overall words! : D _

_Wait...did I? D :_

_I can't remember, but anyways, from now on, you have to review to get the chapters faster! Or if I get enough hits on the last chapter I've posted, this one, I'll also count that to make it go faster, and also possibly longer! : D_

_Thanks guys!_


	7. Apologies and Spars

_Hey guys, sorry for the wait on this one, I ran into a block! Also, I've been watching the Olympics, and getting ready for school again, so it's been a bit slow! Well, here it is! Hope you guys like! : D_

_Characters - Zuko, Aang, Katara, Toph, Haru, Teo_

_Pairing- ZukoxAang_

_Disclaimer - Nothing belongs to me, except for this fic, and the cat on my lap!_

* * *

--

It had already been a day since the fight, and Zuko's pain had dulled for the most part, even without being healed. Katara had gotten an earful from most of the group, along with pitiful glances when she was sulking at what she had done. She would have gone to heal Zuko sooner, but she was scared that she would find him on the brink of death. She felt as if she had turned on the entire group because, even if the others still didn't like the prince much, he still was part of their strange little 'family' now.

Katara had gotten the courage to go into Zuko's room about mid-day, and she saw Aang smiling and laughing with the prince. Zuko had recently been showing the Avatar his side of humor, telling stories from his childhood that seemed childish to him before, but now it made him happy to remember. Katara stood in the doorway for a moment, listening to the end of the story.

"So, my mom comes up to me, saying that Uncle sent us a letter, but she stopped to point out my wet state. I walked away quickly, and the last thing I said was, 'Girls are crazy!'" Zuko said with a laugh as Aang let out a set of wild giggles. Zuko stopped his laughing as soon as he felt Katara's flustered presence. Aang heard him stop, and looked over as well.

"Oh, hi Katara! What's up? Come to see Zuko?" Aang asked, with a cautious smile. He sounded like he had forgiven her, but the gleam in his silver eyes told otherwise. Katara simply nodded and walked farther into the room. She took a few deep breaths in the silence before starting her apology.

"Zuko, I am deeply sorry and regretful of what I did to you yesterday, and I would like to try and make it up to you, and Aang…" Katara said with her eyes downcast for the most part, bowing at the end. Aang and Zuko shared a glance of confusion for a moment, wondering how she would try to repay them.

"How do you want to make it up to us Katara?" Zuko asked sternly, curiosity laced in his voice. He couldn't think of many ways she could repay him, but it would be interesting to see what she would propose.

"I-I will heal your injuries that I caused, and I will stop casting you out and I will accept you, and the fact that Aang has to learn firebending from you…" she said, finally letting her eyes glance up to the two across the room, a hopeful gleam from them. Aang was trying to think it through, but Zuko made the decision before Aang could.

"I accept your apology, and your repayment. I also thank you in advance for the healing and the kindness," Zuko rose slightly, bowing to her in thanks. Aang smiled and nodded, showing that he agreed as well to the terms. It made him happy that they were finally going to get along.

Katara smiled as well, approaching the bed, and she bended some water out of her bag, prompting Zuko to sit up so she could heal his head. Aang got out of the way, and watched the scene before him, smiling lightly as the two chatted about this and that while Katara healed the prince. It was a great sight to him, his friends getting along.

-

A loud sigh escaped from the blind earthbender, making the other two in the room glance up from what they were doing. Haru had to stop poking the fire, and Teo had to stop counting the cracks in the ceiling. Toph was laying flat on her back, her limbs spread out in a lazy manner. She noticed that the other's attention was then on her, and she broke the silence.

"I'm bored, and I'm not putting my bending to use just laying here! You guys have any ideas?" she asked hopefully. Teo shrugged slightly, and Haru crossed his arms to think. There was another silence for a moment, but it was broken moments later by Toph again.

"Oh! Haru, you're an earthbender right? Let's fight! Teo, you can be the ref!" Toph jumped up into a stance, facing the other earthbender in anticipation. Haru looked at her skeptically, tapping his chin with his index finger. "Are you sure that's a good idea Toph, I mean-"

"What, you doubt my skills because I'm blind? Well I'll tell you something mister fancy-pants! I'm perfectly capable to fight!" Toph said angrily, making Haru back up slightly.

"Uh, Toph, I meant it wouldn't be fair for me, since you're a master, and I don't know all that much, having had not much training…" Haru said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, I see, sorry for exploding like that Haru, but I think I can go easy on you! Maybe I'll even teach you a thing or two! I did teach the Avatar after-all!" Toph said with a smile. She got into her stance, and Haru followed her lead, making sure to center himself fully so he could even stand a chance against this girl. He had witnessed her angry side before, and he didn't exactly look forward to being on the other end of that.

Toph rushed at him, head first, and she came close to hitting him, Haru jumping out of the way just in time. He bended the earth around his feet, shooting the rocks up and out of the ground, punching them towards his partner. She dodged them easily, shooting her own wave of rock at him.

Haru ducked the first two, stopping the third and splitting it, making it rocket back towards Toph. She forced them down, stomping and bringing up a fire of three more rocks. Haru barely escaped the fire and stomped down quickly to make the solid rock wave underneath him, directing it back at her. Toph jumped up, shooting a few more blasts at Haru's head, and she brought up a platform of rock for her to stand on.

She fired at him from above for awhile, making him dodge and sway from her fast-moving attacks. He ran up to her platform, hitting it hard and making it crumble, Toph falling fast to the ground once again. Haru panicked for a moment, thinking that she wouldn't be able to stop the fall, but before he knew it, she was gone.

Haru looked around, and turned to Teo. "Did you see where she went? I don't see-"

"Haru, underneath you!" Teo shouted, but it was too late. Haru was buried neck deep in rock, Toph standing over him, arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "I win, that was fun! Let's do it again sometime!" She turned and walked away, still grinning at her victory.

Teo was giggling at Haru from a ways away. Haru growled and bended himself up, running after Teo shouting at him to stop and take it like a man. Teo rolled away in his chair as fast as he could, a chase had then started, both of them laughing after awhile.

-

"Good Aang, but a little deeper, and try to focus a bit more on your position! See, like this, watch me. There, you see? It's not that difficult, you just need to focus your energy at the task at hand right now, and we'll focus on the other things in a little bit," Zuko said with a small smile. Katara had healed him completely, as she had promised, and Aang had gotten his lessons again. Zuko was trying to get him to breathe and get his stances right before he would try fire.

Aang was in a very familiar stance, and he was scowling slightly. This had started out just like it had with Jeong Jeong, and it wasn't going well for Aang. He was in the wide position, and he was told to breathe deeply. This worried Aang for many reasons, Zuko's teaching, and his own patience.

"Zuko, I know I'm supposed to be learning this, but I already did this with another master, and I think it would be best if we started somewhere else first, seeing as last time I ended up burning Katara. I got too impatient, and I'd rather that didn't happen again," Aang said with a sideways glance at Zuko.

The prince nodded in understanding, motioning the other to stand before him again. He thought for a moment, and took in a breath, holding out his hands, palm facing up. Aang watched his hands intently before Zuko cleared his throat, telling him to place his hand atop Zuko's.

"Alright, first of all, before fire, we must be able to make heat, because without heat, fire would be nothing. So, I'll show you how, and you try to mimic what I do, got it?" Zuko asked, getting a stern nod in response. He warmed his hands in the fingertips, making it travel down to his palms, and disappear. This was a basic beginning move for firebenders.

Aang gulped slightly, trying it out and only managing a few fingers to warm, dissipating a moment later. He frowned down at his own hands, and looked back up at Zuko. The prince offered a comforting smile, giving him another.

He warmed his fingers fully and it ended at the tips. Aang copied him with slight ease on that round. He smiled and Zuko began to give him more, always starting with the fingers, seeing as that was Aang was able to start best.

They continued training basic things for awhile, and they ended up getting an audience in one of their basics. Zuko's left hand, and Aang's right were touching, vertically, and Zuko would send a spark of heat through one of his fingers and get Aang to copy it with a quick reaction time. This was one Zuko had made up himself when he was little.

Aang kept giggling every time a spark shocked him, sending it back to Zuko still in a fit. Zuko was laughing every time and again as well, having fun with the new game between them. Katara had come in at that time, gasping inwardly when she saw their hands almost entwined. They moved from the spark game to the stances, Aang taking a position and Zuko checking it, and he adjusted his arms or legs whenever needed.

Zuko was also helping him feel out the movements, grasping his wrists or arms and moving through it with him. This shocked Katara, because she knew when she taught him waterbending, she did that as well, but definitely not as often. At that time, she had been spotted by the airbender.

"Oh, hey Katara! Come to see my new firebending moves?" Aang said, wagging his eyebrows. Zuko chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning against a nearby pillar. She walked forward, smiling at Aang. "I just came to tell you guys that dinner will be getting ready soon, so you two should wrap it up in a bit, alright?"

Katara smiled at them sweetly, but in the back of her mind, the images of Zuko teaching Aang played over and over. She wasn't sure what she felt when she saw them that way, but she thought it might've been jealousy.

Katara finished chatting with Aang and turned to leave, catching one last glance at the airbender who she thought was in love with her, and his new teacher, friend, and confidant, who was smiling at him. Then, Katara realized something. It wasn't a smirk, or a grimace, but a real smile from Zuko, a sight for her indeed.

And it was always directed at Aang himself.

--

* * *

_I really liked writing this one, except for the part I got stuck on...Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! : D_


End file.
